My Big Fat Greek Mystery
by SeaTurtleRescue
Summary: Nancy, Bess and George are all going to Greece for a celebration for one of their friends. Frank and Joe also happen to be there for their latest ATAC mission. But will Greece still be fun when a friend goes missing and lives are at stake?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I do not own any of the characters that belong to Carolyn Keene or Franklin W. Dixon. I own nothing. Awesome.

Also, thanks Frankie for inspiring me to try harder in my writing!

**My Big Fat Greek Mystery**

_BeepBeepBeep_

I groaned as I groggily sat up in bed. I glanced at the time as I shut off the alarm. 6:00a.m. I know that it's summer and I shouldn't be waking up this early, but I would probably pass out in the heat if I ran at the time I would prefer to wake up, which would be 12 in the afternoon. I didn't even want to run, but I had promised George that I would run with her. She had made me feel guilty of my unhealthy choices by staring at my lunch the other day, which had consisted of potato chips, a chocolate bar, a soda (non-diet), and a VERY high calorie sandwich that had tasted so good, but was so bad for me. I quickly got out of bed and headed into the bathroom to get ready. The phone rang about four seconds after I got out of the shower, which annoyed me because my hands were still wet. None the less, I picked up the phone and saw that it was George. She was probably whining that I took too long in the shower. I flipped my cell open to get rid of the weird and very annoying ringtone I had put for George's caller I.D.

"Hello?" I muttered.

"Where are you? I just got the most amazing news from Bess!"

My curiosity immediately peaked.

"What? What's the news?"

"Uh-uh. No way. You need to come outside ready to run before we tell you."

I groaned again.

"You. Have. Got. To. Be. Kidding."

She knew how much I absolutely HATED being kept in the dark. How could she do this to me?

"How can you do this to me?" I whined.

"I'm not kidding and there will be no information for you unless you come out here."

I could almost see the smug look of satisfaction that must have been on her face.

"Fine. I'll be right out."

I hung up and sprinted back into the bathroom to finish by pulling on some running shorts, a t-shirt I got from the local Greek festival, and my favorite sneakers that were worn from use. I was pulling my wet hair into a ponytail as I ran out the door.

"Nancy! Aren't you going to have breakfast first?" Our housekeeper, Hannah, shouted after me.

"I will after my run, I'm not going to be out that long today."

"Okay then. Have fun!" She smiled and waved as I walked out to the front yard.

Bess and George only lived a few blocks away from me, so I was able to sprint there in a matter of minutes.

"What *gasp* is *gasp* the *gasp* news?" I continued to try to breathe.

George burst out laughing, and Bess was trying oh so hard to not laugh, but her face grew increasingly red from her efforts.

"See, now if you hadn't eaten that sandwich, you might still be able to breathe. And if you got shoes with better traction, you would have gotten here faster." George teased.

I gave her my best death glare, well; as good as it can be from a girl hunched over try not to die from a lack of oxygen.

"Wow that got you over here fast." Bess smirked.

"Just tell me the news. Please."

Bess and George glanced at each other, the mocking tone left behind as excitement filled their faces.

"Do you remember our friend Emily from middle school?" George asked.

"The one who moved to Greece? Yeah. Why?"

Well," Bess started excitedly. "She got some kind of athletic scholarship to a top-ranked college in Greece. So, she is inviting a bunch of people who were her friends to spend two weeks in Greece for a celebration…"

"You guys got invited?" I asked. I was immediately filled with happiness for them, but at the same time I felt a prick of jealousy.

"No, WE got invited!" Bess motioned to the three of us. "We're going to Greece!" She squealed.

My feeling of jealousy went away in no time. I felt the excitement coursing through me. Greece? I had always wanted to go there. The sites, the history, the food, the fun. Bess pulled out some brochures and we started pouring through them, pointing out places we wanted to go. I soon lost myself in the planning. I was going to Greece.

**This was my first time writing. What did everybody think? Please review. Pretty please with a cherry on top. That is how badly I want YOU to review. That's pretty desperate. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I own nothing of relation to these characters or the characters themselves because I am not important enough to own anything so cool.**

"C'mon Frank! Just relax! There are so many hot girls here that you will get over Callie in seconds." Joe was whipping his head back and forth, trying to get a view of every girl that passed by.

The mention of Callie sent a shot of grief through me. She had just broken up with me last weekend, for no apparent reason. I mean, sure we hadn't been spending as much time together as we used to, but we could have made it work. And here Joe was, just chilling and trying to get any and every girl to swoon over him.

"Touchy subject, bro. Still not over it." I sighed.

Joe all of a second just froze. Mouth open, and eyes as wide as saucers.

"Oh man. Check THAT one out!" He squealed in delight.

I glanced over to where he was pointing and my mouth dropped too. Some absolutely gorgeous brunette was jogging with some pretty darn short shorts.

"Oh. My. Gosh." Joe was still gawking.

All of a sudden she lurched forward and hit the ground. When she rolled back over, I saw that blood had started seeping out of a cut on her knee. Joe and I sprinted over to help her.

"Are you okay miss?" Joe asked.

"Yeah, I'll live. I just cut up my knee…"

"I have a band-aid if you want it…" I suddenly realized how dorky that must have sounded. She obviously thought it was funny.

"Sure." She smiled.

I reached into my pocket a pulled out a band-aid and we managed to make her look presentable again.

"Wow, I don't know how to thank you!" She remarked.

"Oh, you don't have to, we're just here to help." Joe swiftly kept the banter going while I just stood there.

"Here, take this." She handed me an envelope.

"Uh… what is it?" I took the envelope hesitantly.

"It doesn't matter, but hey, thanks for helping. See ya!" And with that she ran off.

"Wait! I didn't get your number!" Joe called after her.

I came up and patted him on the back.

"Sorry, but she was so out of your league." I said.

Joe gave me a death look, and then his attention turned to the envelope.

"So, what's in it?" He asked.

I looked down at the envelope. What could it be? Concert tickets? Money? Drugs? Uh-oh… I glanced in and then quickly shut it and started to walk to our car.

"What is it?" Joe asked again. He seemed slightly alarmed at my sudden move.

"You'll see." I said, hoping he wouldn't complain. But of course, he did. As Joe continued his ranting about how it was unfair how I got to know and he didn't, I got into the car and pulled my laptop out from my bag. I opened the envelope again and inserted the disk. Joe stopped complaining long enough to ask what I was doing. But I didn't say anything, I didn't get a chance to, because the video had started.

"Hello Frank and Joe Hardy."

Joe gawked and I smirked at his face.

"ATAC has a special job for you. We need you to travel out of the country. You need to find evidence that the man Mr. Romerio and the woman Ms. Gravenia, are testing toxins on abducted subjects. We believe that they are testing these chemicals to sell on the black market to countries who should NOT get their hands on the chemicals. We are deporting you to Greece, where we believe the headquarters are. We are depending on you, Frank an Joe Hardy. So don't let us down. _Beep_ This disc will be reformatted in five seconds _Beep._"

I looked at Joe, and my excitement was mirrored in his eyes. The computer hummed, and the soft, beautiful music started drifting out of the speakers. There was only one county that music could come from. And that was Greece.

"WE'RE GOING TO GREECE!" Joe shouted.

I quickly put the car into drive and made it home on record time to tell our dad. I couldn't believe it… We were going to Greece.

**Please review! Your feedback would help, and reading reviews would be like getting and early Christmas present. So please, review. It's not that hard! Just press the button that says "Review".**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi! Sorry I haven't updated in so long! Really busy with school and sports! But this chapter is pretty long, so I hope it tides you over until another chapter comes out. I own none of the characters or any songs or artists mentioned. Also, I love all of you people who have showed interest in my story! Thanks a ton for keeping me writing!**

**Chapter 3**

"Bess, would you sit down? The plane hasn't even gotten in the air yet!" I said. Bess sat down for about a millisecond before she started bouncing up and down in her chair.

"BESS!" George shouted. I jumped at the suddenness of her voice and about half of the plane was now looking at us, listening to George rant to Bess.

"We've been on the plane for maybe five minutes and you can't hold still! I swear you have ADHD! I'm excited too but there are sometimes when this thing called self-control can be beneficial to you and the people around you! This is just like the time when we went to that amusement park! You couldn't wait in line to save your –"

"George, Bess, the entire plane is staring at us and I think now might not be a good time to dwell on past frustrations. George, turn the volume down. Bess, please. Sit. STILL." I whispered.

"I'm sorry. I'm just so excited! I still can't believe we're going to Greece!" She exclaimed.

"I know, I'm going to Greece too. But seriously, just do something other than fidget. Please."

"Fine." She sighed.

I also sighed and leaned back in my chair. I couldn't wait to go to Greece either, but I was exhausted. We all had to get up at almost four in the morning to get ready and drive to the airport. Once we left the ground, we had to stop in New York to pick up some other people who were also going. I glanced at my watch and figured it would be a good hour or so before we landed in New York. I looked at Bess to see that she was lip singing to some music and George was quietly reading a book. I gazed out of the window and felt my self dozing off at the sight of the gentle rays of light that lit up the sky in all different shades of color. I stifled a yawn. I smiled drowsily; I still couldn't believe that I was going to Greece…

The plane rumbled and I was jostled awake. We were landing already? That was fast. I glanced over at Bess and George. Bess had also fallen asleep and George was fiddling with her phone. When she saw me sit up more fully, she laughed.

"Wow, that is a serious case of bed head." She giggled.

I tentively reached up and felt my hair. I reached underneath the seat and search for the compact mirror in my purse. Wow, she was right. I quickly finger brushed the stray hairs away and back into place.

"Now you look presentable." She grinned.

I shook Bess's shoulder gently to get her up. She shifted around and cracked her eyes open.

"Are we here?" She shouted and bolted upright, causing our heads to collide.

"OW! Oh my… ow. No, we're not here yet Bess, we're in New York.

"Oh." She mumbled. She sat up and stretched.

"Well, I'm gonna get up and move my legs around. Want to come?"

"Definitely!" George perked up and followed Bess.

"Nan, aren't you coming?"

"No, I think I'll just stay here, I'm fine."

"Okay. See you later!"

They turned and left the plane. As I settled into a comfortable position, people started entering the plane. I looked at each person carefully, wondering what their reason for going to Greece was. A really, really, really fat person walked up and blocked my view as other passengers came on. I sighed, giving up trying to look around the person and was content to look out the window.

Five minutes must have passed by the time George and Bess got back on the plane. George looked ticked off and so did Bess.

"Seriously? All I wanted to do was look in the store for about five minutes to see what was there. Was that too much to ask for?" Bess ranted.

"Yes. Your five minutes turns into five hours. I wasn't going to sit there and miss our plane while you oohed and aahed at a bracelet!"

"Our plane doesn't leave for another 10 minutes! You could have at least let me-"

"Shut up! I don't want to hear your lame argument against my reasonable one!"

"Reasonable? DeeDee is more reasonable than you!"

"DeeDee? Are you seriously comparing me to her? Ouch! That was way below the belt! You want to play dirty? I'll play dirty!"

Oh. My. Gosh. I'm not sure I can last the rest of the plane ride with them, never mind two weeks. I grabbed my iPod and listened to Owl City, drowning out their stupid argument. Why can't they just get along? Bess suddenly got up and walked away.

"Where is she going?" I was concerned, what if she was mad enough at George to leave?

"She's going to the bathroom. Calm down."

I sighed. I made myself comfortable and lip sang to 'Fireflies'. This was going to be a long trip, I wasn't sure I had enough songs to last the plane ride. I would ask George for her iPod, but she has weird music that would possibly make my ears bleed and Bess has all of these fluffy love songs that I don't even like. Thinking about love songs made me think about Ned. I smiled, I was so lucky that I had him. There were tons of other girls that he could go out with, but he chose me and that made me feel so special. My phone buzzed. Well, that was ironic; it was a text from Ned! A warm and fuzzy feeling crept into me. I flipped the phone open and read his text.

'Hey Beautiful! How's it going?'

I smiled as my fingers flew across the mini keyboard.

'Great! How's your day so far?'

'Okay. But it's better now that I get to talk to you 3'

Fuzzy feeling overload. That was so cute! I loved it when he did that!

'Aw Well, my plane will be leaving in a bit and I might lose reception. I love you!'

'Ily 2 '

I closed the phone as Bess power walked back to our seats. She was grinning from ear to ear. Why was she in such a good mood?

"Guys, there are these two cuties who just got on! I was coming down the isle when one of them asked me if he knew where their seats were. They're sitting a few ahead and across from us! Anyway, we started talking and he is such a flirt!"

"Wow, just your type Bess." George commented without looking up. Bess thankfully ignored her and went on.

"He has blond hair and is totally ripped! He is sooooo sexy! And his smile…" Bess gazed off dreamily. She snapped out of her daze and went on.

"The other one didn't say anything; he actually blushed and just went to his seat. He's pretty cute though, if you like the TDH. But I like mine TBS." She was grinning again.

"What are TDH and TBS?" I asked. I wish I hadn't because Bess gave me the _are-you-really-that-out-of-touch-with-the-modern-day-phrases?_ look.

"TDH means Tall Dark and Handsome," She said slowly, like I was stupid.

"And TBS means Tall Blond and Sexy. I made that one up." She was grinning again.

"Well, I'm happy that you found a TBS. Good for you." I said.

"They're over there. You should meet the TDH, he seems your type." She pointed to two guys about our age. I could see the blond one, he was cute and all, but I could only see the top of the hair on the TDH.

"Bess, I have a boyfriend, remember?" I asked. She looked disappointed.

"I don't know about you, but I don't really trust Ned. He just strikes me as the cheater types." She said.

Anger welled up inside of me, but I didn't say anything. Why on Earth would she say that? I just ignored her and turned my iPod up. I wouldn't let Bess's opinion sour my mood.

"Nancy! We're here!" George shook my shoulder violently. I was pretty sure she broke my neck. I must have dozed off. I looked outside of the window and saw Greece. It was beautiful. I almost thought I was dreaming for a second. Almost. Excitement bubbled in my chest as I grinned wildly. I stood up and grabbed everything in sight, which were my bags and Bess's. I wanted to get outside and breathe in the fresh Greek air. I practically sprinted to baggage claim to once again, grab George, Bess and my luggage. I was running like mad man with Bess and George behind me. Of all the great places I've gone, I thought Greece would be the best experience I would have.

Once I got outside, I just stood there and soaked in everything I could. I was so happy, I was about to burst with excitement. George and Bess caught up and took their bags as we went to find a cab. I was rushing, which was stupid because the slip of paper that had the address for our hotel flew out of my purse and started to blow away.

"Oh no! Stay here, I'll get it!" I shouted as I took off after the piece of paper. I probably looked like an idiot, but I needed that piece of paper! I ran passed dozens of people who shot me weird looks and was out on the street in a matter of seconds. The paper got stuck on the edge of a fountain and I thought, 'Wow, a stoke of luck!' I sprinted the last few feet only to run into a broad chest, and fall into the fountain, dragging the guy down with me.

Oh gosh, this was so embarrassing. I sat up as fast as I could and started apologizing in as many languages as I knew.

"I am so sorry! Are you hurt? Oh my gosh I'm sorry. Here, I'll help you up!"

I stood up as fast as I could and offered my hand. I was dripping wet. It was kind of ridiculous. A guy behind me started cracking up. I turned around to see that it was the TBS guy Bess was talking about. Oh no, that must make the guy I ran into the TDH guy! I whipped my head back around to see that he was still sitting in the fountain, but he was laughing. That made me feel a bit better about myself. He stood up and squeezed his shirt.

"Are you alright?" He asked in a surprisingly deep and sexy voice. I was sort of stunned that HE was asking ME if I was okay.

"I think I should be asking you that. I am so sorry about this!" I gestured at the fountain. He laughed again and leaned down to pick up my slip of paper. He peered at it and then handed it back to me.

"I believe you were… um, chasing after this." He seemed to blush and become shy suddenly.

"Thanks, I'm so sorry. I was trying to catch this because this has our hotel address." I explained.

"Can I see it?" The blond guy asked. I gave it to him without thinking that he could be a stalker or a robber or whatever. It seemed as if I couldn't think properly.

"Hey! You're staying at the same hotel as we are! And if you don't mind my nosiness, you said 'our'. Who are you with?" Wow, he was sharp.

"Uh, my friends, George and Bess."

"Oh, is George your boyfriend?" Jeez, he was nosy.

"No, she's just a friend."

"She?"

"Yeah, she prefers that name George over Georgia." I explained. Why was I telling these strangers this?

"Ohhhh. Okay, well, I'm Joe!"

"Nancy Drew." I stuck out my hand and shook his. I turned around to the other guy. He smiled sheepishly.

"Frank Hardy."


End file.
